


The Dragon's of Sky and Sea.

by FanboyRemy08



Category: Beast: The Primordial, Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drama, Horror, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyRemy08/pseuds/FanboyRemy08
Summary: The old stories tell you how the world was once filled with wonder and magic. But they always seem they leave out the other side...the world was also filled with monsters and horror's from your darkest of nightmares. Hiding in the shadows ready to strike. A warning, a lesson of places you should not go to. Overtime magic faded away...but the Monsters?? they took new forms....leaving the physical world and into the Primordial Dream...where you're most primal of fear are born.
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Dragon's of Sky and Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my copies of the books of Beast: the Primordial, the story Plot! My digital copy of Onward. 
> 
> Onward Belongs to Disney Pixar. =)

Ian awoke with a scream, it was the same nightmare again. He's swimming at Calm Loch, the lake right outside New Mushroomton, the day turns from a beautiful sunny day to dark and cloudy with the scent of rain heavy in the air. He would look around himself in confusion and then something would drag him down....down to the dark depths of the Lake. He would scream and fight with all he had but it was all futile. It was stronger than him.

Once he's passed the twilight, where the Sun's light no longer shines into the depths, that's when he sees it. The Giant Horror...A Dragon Turtle just staring at him. With a glace alone Ian knows he's dead, that he's powerless to stop it. The Beast just stares...always just stares at him...normally this would be where he would wake up...but this time it was different. As he stared into the Beast he saw himself, and in an instant, everything shifted...he was the Beast looking at an Elf. A vessel to call his own. He watches the Elf squirm gasping for air only to further drown itself. That's when he understood. When everything clicked in Ian's mind, the monster was not trying to kill Ian...it was simply calling him home.

"Ian!! Ian honey you okay?" asked Laurel as the burst into the room. "I heard you scream? the same nightmare again?" she sits beside him in the bed. Brushing his hair back with her hand. Blazey runs into the room as well hearing the commotion, the normally hyperactive dragon comes to a halt and stares at Ian with her head low whining softly.

"Yea mom...sorry dint mean to worry ya...they just feel so real you know?" Ian replies giving him mom a soft smile. But his mind is turned upside down. Everything is different, the lights seem brighter the scents in the air sharper?? He...can feel it. Juts behind his mind. The Dragon Turtle, its like the pressure of the ocean right on top of him. But it feels nice...feels like home. 

"Blazey? what's wrong girl?" Ian kneels by the floor "What's the matter? come here girl everything okay." he reaches out to her with his hand gently not to spook here more.

Blazey tentatively walks up to him. Sniffing his hand she whines and starts licking his hand. 

"Blazey? what's got into you girl?" Laurel asked as she stands from the bed and walks around the two. "Ian you better start getting ready for school, it almost 7:30 you'll be late." she ruffles his hair and heads out the room. "Don't forget to take your umbrella honey it's raining outside. The weatherman said it's going to be like this all day."

"Okay, mom I will" Standing up, with Blazey wrapped around him, Ian closes the door and walks over to his mirror to see at his reflection. He looks just like he always has...but there at the edge of his vision, he sees it, feels it the Beast that now is a part of him. The smell of the ocean and the pressure of depths...all of its secrets it hides they are his domain now.

"Okay girl down, I got to get dressed for school now. You don't want me to be late now do you?"

Blazey, the hyperactive dragon that she is, jumps at his command and slithers off of him and jumps into the bed curling up into the warm sheets. 

"Huh? listening to me on the first go Blazey? that's a first." He feels amusement not his own. The Beast seems to find the situation laughable. 

Walking down the stairs and into the living. Ian grab's his umbrella when he notices Barley in the dining room table playing 'Quest of Yore'

"Hey, little brother! ready for school? I could drive you if you want. I heard some really bad thunder. it could get nasty out there."

"Thunder?" Ian asked confused "I haven't heard any thunder Barley. But no thanks its fine ill walk to school no problem."

"What do you mean you dint hear it? It was pretty loud just a few minutes ago. You must have still been asleep." Barley replies as he grabs Ian in a chokehold and messes up his hair. 

"Its probably why you woke up screaming this morning, scaredy-cat"

Pushing Barley off of him Ian huff out 'whatever' and heads for the door "Still walking"

"whoa, there mister? where did you get the strength to push me off like that? you been hitting the gym without telling us Mr.Teenager?"

"Bye Barley, Bye MOM, BLAZEY" Ian calls out in a rush and shuts the door behind.

But that was weird, normally he's at the mercy of Barley, struggling to free himself, but he was able to just push him off like it was nothing this time.

The scent of saltwater hits him, and his vision goes dark for just a second: that feels like an eternity, he feels the weight of the Beast. 'It was you?' Ian feels it hum softly. The pressure closing in around him, comforting him. 'hehe thanks..'

He begins his trek to school, the rain really coming down, cars driving by other pedestrians walking at a fast pace trying to get to where there going and out of the rain. Not Ian thought. He's casually walking along taking in the sighs and the cool fresh air that only the rain can bring. 

"Man it feels awesome outside today, wish I could head out to the Loch, a swim sounds really good right about now...I bet you would love that huh?" he calls out to the Beats in jest and that's when he notices. 

The bright light up ahead. A family of gnomes is scurring in front of the yard trying to bring in some groceries. But there in the lawn is a statue, its glowing so beautifully. It reminds Ian of a pearl if pearls were made of crystal. It Stops Ian in his tracks. So trance fix on the statue he just stares at it. 

An Image flashes in his mind, an Island cove in the middle of the ocean, and right in the middle in its shallow water is a nest...his nest. It's empty...but he imagines it filled with pearls and other crystals that would be the envy of the seven seas...and it would all be his....its all his.

The gnomes...he can feel their pride, their attachment to it. The need to show off to their neighbors, how wrong they are...it belongs to him... it's his.

Ian feels the Beast draw closer to this world, the rain begins to fall harder, the smell of the ocean fills the air.

"ITS MINE"

He growls out...they grow out in unison. Their voice carries over the waters all around them and into the other side. He's become one with the Beast. His senses are going crazy, he can feel so much more. Every body of water all around him. That's when he feels it. Another Beast...its close by?

He follows the instincts of the Dragon turtle and heads towards the other. 'We aren't the only ones? there are more like us out there?' The pull leads him to Mushroomton Highschool. As he enters the school grounds the feeling intensifies and he feels eyes upon him in an instant.

His vision goes dark and he can feel the other side drawing closer to the world and a shadow and cover the front of the school. Looking up at the roof of the school: There perched is a Dragon with black scales just looking at him...at them.

But for some odd reason, Ian can feel the gaze is not threatening. It's just looking at them, curiously. That's when Ian notices the tail of the Dragon that hangs from the roof almost touching the ground near the front doors of the schools. A green Elf, with a cocky grin looking right at Ian. His grin only widens once their Eyes lock.

Walking towards each other, never breaking eye contact, the two elven boys meet in the middle. The world around them all but an afterthought.

"Well, what do we have here? Newblood huh? I've never felt you around before."

"Nico?" Said elf grins "have we meet?" 

"Not really...but everyone at school knows who Nico Startsong is. Star player of the soccer team"

"haha oh, yea? if you say so" Nico looks over Ian Shoulder at the ocean that peers threw from the other side. The Giant Dragon turtle just beneath its waters.

"Will you look at that kid, not only are we both Begotten, you're a Dragon like me" Nico grins once more throwing his arm around Ian and walking them both inside the school. "So when did you wake up hmm? Like I said I've never felt you around here before.

"I uh woke up? you mean....well this morning I guess...I" Ian goes quite for a second looking at the ground. "I had a nightmare...and it just felt so real...I've had them ever since I can remember but this morning last night I don't know...its just felt so real." he whispers quietly not wanting anyone else to overhear and a bit embarrassed of being scared of nightmares to Nico of all people.

"Ahh your devouring, well welcome to your new world kid, it's going to be one hell of a bumpy ride." that catches Ian's attention "Devouring?...and earlier you called us Begotten? what do you mean by that?"

At that moment the first warning bell rings. Signaling the start of class for the day. The students, the ones already in the hall rush to the class, while the ones outside and the ones barely getting to school rush in running to there lockers.

"Don't worry ill teach you all I know but ill see around alright?" playfully punching Ian on the shoulder Nico walks off with a grin to his own class. Ian stares after him in wonder and at the shadow that follows him, the flap of mighty wings heard only Ian and Nico himself.

"Well, this is not how I thought today was going to turn out to be."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at dialog lol *cries* Let me know what you guys think. =)


End file.
